fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Mio Yamagishi
is a minor character in the Fruits Basket series. She is a member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club who adores Yuki Sohma. She is the first-year representative for the club, hoping that by the time that she reaches third-year, she will become the president of the club. Appearance Mio is a fair-skinned girl with a petite build. She has short, straight, greenish-black hair which she wears in a bobbed hairstyle with bangs overhanging her forehead. She has matching green eyes. Personality Mio is a bit of an airhead and the most emotional member, but she's more self-absorbed than the others. It can be assumed that she's not very smart or greatly lacks foresight as she hopes to become president of the Fan Club, but is ignorant of the fact that Yuki will be long gone by that time. Story Overview Second Year Arc Mio accompanies Motoko Minagawa and Minami Kinoshita to Saki Hanajima's home, pretending to be doing research on her powers to learn Saki's weakness so she can defeat her and Tohru Honda to protect Yuki. When they arrive, Saki warns them not to speak their real names in the house, but doesn't tell why. When Saki leaves to make tea, they dive into her room, looking for everything personal they can find. When Motoko opens a sliding door, she saw Megumi Hanajima instead, and screams as Saki returns with the tea. Saki then invites Megumi to join them, who asks if Mio, Motoko, and Minami are Saki's new "friends". While drinking tea, Motoko asks Megumi if he can emit waves like Saki. Although initially relieved to hear him say no, they quickly discover that he can curse people through their names, which is why Saki spoke of not saying their real names. When he asks for their names, Motoko and Minami try and leave, but not before Mio asks Saki directly if she has a weakness. When Saki confirms this, they all listen intently, but Saki redirects the conversation, revealing that she was aware of their plot. With their secret out, Motoko reveals their intentions. However, Megumi tells them that they themselves are disrespecting Yuki by acting the way they do. He then reveals that he indeed knew their names, and they run away.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 5, Chapter 29 She has various other minor roles in the series; however, most notable is when she and several other fanclub girls are seen bullying Machi Kuragi, the treasurer of the student council, because she does not view him as a prince. Kakeru then announces that Yuki will be doing a photoshoot in front of the school, and the girls run over, not realizing it was a fake announcement (however, the student council winds up having a photoshoot for the crowds of girls that had come anyways).''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 17, Chapter 89 Differences between 2001 and 2019 anime Relationships Prince Yuki Fan Club Mio is friends with the members of the fanclub, and they often plot plans to get any women near Yuki out of their sight. Minami and Mio tend to squabble between one another with Minami taking the lead whenever Motoko wasn't around, while Mai is sort of a harmless. Mio also looks up to Motoko and wishes to follow in her footsteps. Other Girls Mio and the other members hate Tohru Honda and call her a witch. They are jealous because she suddenly popped up in Yuki's life and became very close to him. They therefore constantly plots against her, but they are never really able to carry out any of their harassment. This is because, while they're intimidated by Arisa Uotani, they are terrified of Saki Hanajima, who they call a "Demon Witch". They also dislike Kimi Toudou and constantly harasses her, but she just blows them off, much to their annoyance. They also dislike Machi Kuragi to a degree since she does not view Yuki as a prince and since she has a casual attitude towards him. Trivia *Minami once states that once Motoko graduates, Minami will be the Yuki Fan Club's president, and Mio would be next. However, Natsuki Takaya states in a side-note that Mio has not yet realized that Yuki would have graduated by the time Mio was president. *Apparently, she is in the same class as Machi and is greatly annoyed by her. *She shares the same given name as Mio Hasegawa. Whether this is a coincidence or not is unknown. es:Mio Yamagishi fr:Mio Yamagishi Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Prince Yuki Fan Club members Category:Female